The present invention relates to a hydraulic motor.
More particularly it relates to a hydraulic motor which has a stationary housing, a rotor located in the housing and having a plurality of radially extending outwardly open hollow pistons, and a plurality of cylinders each moveable over a respective one of the rotors and having two journals cooperating with cam tracks provided in the housing.
Hydraulic motors of the above known general type are known in the art. One of such motors is disclosed, for example, in the British Patent No. 1242381. Hydraulic motors are also known in which for carrying out operations with full load or a partial load in each cylinder, stroke volume adjustment is provided. Such a hydraulic motor is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungschrift No. 2331273. This hydraulic motor is compact, but has a very expensive construction with separable piston bottoms in connection with a rotatable valve block.